The Hidden Daughter Found Once Again
by graceatlantis.1998
Summary: A story where Ai is Fem!Harry. if you do not like then do not read!
1. Chapter 1

It had been fourteen years since Kuran Yuki had returned home after disappearing mysteriously and had been found with no memory of where she had been, since that day she had horrific dreams of a war and of a place where she was forced to marry a man she did not love.

The dreams kept coming and then one night she remembered everything, she had a daughter by Kaname, but she had not willingly become pregnant, somehow a group of magic wielding humans (who had changed her appearance and wiped her memories in the first place) had gotten a hold of his blood and using a spell had used it to artificially inseminate her.

Then she had been forced to marry a man named James Potter, who was abusive towards her, she had slowly regained memories of who she was and then her daughter had been born, she had named her daughter Kuran Ai in secret, whilst James and his friends had named her Holly Lillian Potter.

The night that she had fully regained her identity as a Vampire, a human wizard had attempted to use the killing curse on her, it had left her unconscious, Yuki knew though that during the time frame after she was hit and before she was found by Kiryuu Zero she had regained her Vampire traits and had her memory wiped.

She just didn't know who had done this to her, however she had a pretty good idea, Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative old goat and the one who had hidden her Vampire traits for a short time, constantly renewing the spell over her years at a school named Hogwarts.

It was highly likely that he had wiped her memory again, and she knew why her memory had to be wiped now, there was a prophecy about her eldest daughter, one that hailed her as the defeater of a wizard named Voldemort.

Yuki had spent 11 years masquerading as a human named Lily potter, but her last memories of that life was watching that man turn his wand on her precious Ai, for a minute after she recovered her memory she despaired that her daughter was dead, when she remembered that the killing curse didn't effect Vampires, no doubt her daughter was now beginning to come into her vampire traits.

Over time Vampires grew a resistance to certain spells, her daughter was without a doubt about to experience severe bloodlust, the consequences of a Pureblood Vampire who had been starved a majority of their lives was sure to be disastrous.

Right now Yuki, Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero, Ai's godfather, were just getting of the plane and stepping into England for the first time in Zero's life.

"Where should we head to Yuki?" Kaname asked his wife, Yuki focused her mind searching for her daughter, she found a trace of her in a corner of Little Whinging in Surrey, "Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Ai's there."

They got in the car, gave the driver instructions and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile at number four Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey._**

Ai Kuran, otherwise known as Holly Lillian Potter was crouched in the bathtub with the shower head above her pouring scalding water down over her, it was the week before her birthday and her Uncle had decided to celebrate her birthday early.

By selling his niece to men who were his age in order to secure a good business deal, and then he had his way with Holly, then he had beaten her to a pulp and had left her to clean up after herself while he and the rest of the Dursley's went out for dinner at some fancy restaurant.

But whilst Holly was broken, she was most certainly not defeated, 'Who am I kidding?' she thought as she broke down in the bathtub.

All Holly had ever wanted was a loving family, but that dream had been taken from her by a wizard named Voldemort, he had murdered her parents, or at the very least her step parents.

Holly had discovered the Mirror of Erised in her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it had shown people who most certainly didn't look like how her supposed parents were described to her, the women and men in the mirror were all ridiculously good looking and were all rather young.

However the man and woman at the front were the ones who drew her gaze the most, the woman looked exactly like an older version of holly, however the man had her hair, and they both had her eyes.

Holly was thought to have bright green eyes, but that wasn't the case.

She hid her deep crimson eyes with magic, she had figured it out when she was young, her uncle had beat her for having freakish eyes almost every day, however when she figured out how to hide her eye colour he stopped beating her for a time.

Then he just found other reasons.

After a good cry Holly dragged herself out of the bath, dried herself off and got dressed in her cousins old top that came down to her knees and was actually really comfortable.

When a knock at the door resounded, Holly bounded to the door, if it was her relatives and she kept them waiting her uncle would make what he just did look like love taps, she swung open the door and froze, standing right there, looking at her with wide, horror filled, eyes was the woman from the mirror.

Holly just collapsed to the ground, staring up at the three people, all of whom she had seen in the mirror, look at her with horror filled eyes, then the woman shifted appearance, her hair shortened and turned a vibrant red, her eyes shone like two emeralds and freckles appeared across her nose.

"…Mama?" Was all Holly could say as she stared at the woman whose appearance had shifted back to her former one.

The woma-no, her mother looked at her with eyes that were filled with tears before she swooped down and hugged Holly with more strength than Holly thought possible.

Tears began to fill Holly's eyes as well and she slowly brought her hands up to embrace her mother and tucked her face into her mothers shoulder as she began to sob in earnest.

Holly didn't know when, but when she finally stopped crying her mother and the dark haired man, her father, were holding her tightly.

The silver haired man was looking at them with a smile on her face, "I thought you were all dead…I saw you in a mirror, and since you weren't with me I thought that you were…" Holly couldn't finish her sentence.

"No my darling child, I was taken from you and my memory was wiped, I've only just remembered and your father didn't even know about you until I told him, I'm so sorry Holly, I should have been here sooner."

"No," Holly said, "you came back for me, that's all I've ever dreamed of. Thank you." Holly nuzzled into her mothers shoulder even more, when her father spoke out, "In secret your mother gave you the name Ai Kuran, I wish we had time to explain it all to you now, but you need to get to a doctor."

Holly, no Ai, freaked "No, no please you don't understand if I'm not here when they get back they'll find me and kill me. Please don't make me leave."

She continued to beg them to let her stay at least until her relatives returned for a couple more minutes, when a car with the parliamentary flag of England on attached to it rolled up.

Out of the car came the British prime minister, John Major, he walked up to the family huddled together on the ground, Ai's father stood up and greeted them, they walked a distance away from Ai, her mother and her…she wasn't quite sure who the silver haired man was.

Her mother must have seen the confusion on her face and decided to explain, "This is your godfather Ai, his name is Zero Kiryuu, he's been a dear friend of mine ever since I was a child."

Ai smiled shyly at Zero and he smiled back in return.

"Mrs Kuran and Mr Kuran," Mr Major said as he walked up, "the custody of your daughter miss Ai Kuran is tricky to deal with, however the nonmagical government and the ministry of magic have come to an agreement. So as long as Miss Kuran completes her education at Hogwarts you have complete custody of her."

"Why should we, who are her birth parents and the sovereigns of Vampires, have to compromise with lesser ranked humans in order to keep our daughter with us?"

"I am sorry, however your daughter is seen as a national treasure, they will not let her leave so easily."

"I want to finish school." Ai spoke out quietly, "But I want to remain with my parents and godfather."

"Then we will move to England permanently till your education is finished," Kaname said, "you will continue your education and we will stay by your side. We agree to the conditions, on the single condition that if our daughters life is put in danger even once, we get to pull her out of Hogwarts and take her with us back to Japan."

"My life…has already been put in danger at Hogwarts, three times now. In first year a teacher tried to kill me, second year there was a basilisk on the loose at Hogwarts, I had to kill it. And then last year I was attacked by dementors multiple times. They tried to take my soul."'

The Prime minister went pale as her mum clutched her closer.

"I wasn't aware of these events, may I ask why?" Minister Major.

"I doubt anyone outside of the school is aware of the events, Professor Dumbledore probably covered them up." Ai told him.

The Prime Ministers face grew cold and he said firmly, "Right, then in accordance with your parents wishes I hereby grant them full custody unconditionally, if I may Miss Kuran, may I ask about these events?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ai nodded and told her story.

 _It began during Halloween in my first year, a troll somehow found it's way into Hogwarts, it almost killed a friend of mine, Hermione Granger, we wondered how the troll got in._

 _There are wards that should off stopped it you see._

 _That's when we realized someone had let it in._

 _Then at the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, I was the seeker for the Gryffindor team, we were doing well when suddenly my broom began to buck, I couldn't control it, at one point I was holding on with my fingers because I had fallen off at such a height._

 _I was certain I was about to die, then one of my best friends, Hermione, set our potions professor's robes on fire, we didn't realise at the time but it wasn't him, she had knocked over our defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, he was the one who was jinxing my broom._

 _Then my friends, Hermione and Ron Weasley, and I found out about the Philosophers stone, we were certain someone was about to steal it, so we went down into the corridor where it was being hidden._

 _We made it past almost all of the teacher's tests._

 _Mum please don't look so worried, I was fine, until I alone got into the chamber where it was being held._

 _Professor Quirrell was there and on the back of his head, it was always hidden because he wore a turban, was Voldemort._

 _It was like he was a sort a parasite, we talked, he attacked and I killed him._

 _At least I was told that I killed him, all I can remember is putting my hands to his face, when I out my hands to his face it began to blister and crumble._

 _Then I passed out._

 _Professor Dumbledore told me I killed him._

 _Then in second year the attacks started on Halloween, people and animals were found petrified, no one had any idea what was happening._

 _Then right near the end of the year Ron's sister Ginny Weasley was taken into the chamber of secrets._

 _Turns out that she had been possessed by a dark object that contained a memory of Thomas (Tom) Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort._

 _It really wasn't her fault Prime Minister, she was only eleven years old and had been hoodwinked into believing that Tom cared for her, he was able to possess her easily enough._

 _Then he called the Basilisk out, I had no choice but to fight it using the sword of Gryffindor, I ended up killing it._

 _But I was bitten, thankfully a phoenix was on hand to heal me with his tears._

 _Third year is more complicated, Sirius Black didn't betray my mother and step father, Peter Pettigrew did._

 _Long story short I found out that James Potter wasn't my real father from him and none of his friends liked my mum, however he was still an innocent so I rescued him from the dementors._

 _I tried telling Minister Fudge that Black was innocent but he didn't believe me._

 _All throughout that year the Dementors tried to steal my soul._

 _And that's my story._

"Well then Miss Kuran it appears I must have words once again with my magical counterpart. I usge you to return to Japan as soon as possible." And with that the Prime Minister jerkily turned around and stalked off, muttering about magical idiots all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kurans and Kiryuu ended up waiting for Dursleys to arrive home, Ai was surprised when a group of men and women arrived and bowed to her family (whilst throwing dirty looks at her Godfather Zero) before taking up positions around her and her mother.

Her father stood directly in front of the two Kuran women and though Ai couldn't see his face she could see he was upset, she could tell by the way his shoulders were set squarely, how his whole body seemed to be tensed for a battle.

It was ten pm when the Dursleys finally arrived home, Vernon obviously thought her father was an incredibly important man (Which he was, Ai's mother had been telling her all about her family), Vernon had his chest puffed out and strutted (Literally strutted!) towards the Kuran family patriarch.

"Hello Sir, how my I be of assistance?" he asked self-importantly as Petunia gave what was supposed to be a charming smile and Dudley emulated his father, Kaname just looked at them for a few seconds before talking, "Arrest them, and have them transported to the English Senate."

As the guards moved in and grabbed the Dursleys Kaname spoke again, "If I get my way you will pay for the rest of your miserable lives for what you have done to my daughter." The Dursleys were in shock as they were loaded into the back of one of the cars that the guards had come in and Yuki helped Ai stand and herded her into another car, Zero and Kaname followed.

They reached a huge building in the middle of a forest after a while and Yuki began to talk, "Ai, do you know what you are?" Of course Ai knew what she was, she was a Vampire, a Vampire whose nature was still supressed, Dumbledore had insisted.

When she told Yuki this Yuki's face showed immense sadness as she explained that not all Vampires were bad as the wizarding world believed, not only that but there were different ranks of Vampires as well, Ai listened and absorbed all the information like a sponge.

"Ai, you are going to have to testify to the senate about what these monsters did to you, can you do that for me? This way they will never be able to hurt anyone else ever again." "What about the other men?" Ai asked, Ai knew that there were other children out there who Vernon and his friends would often abuse.

Yuki smiled tightly and told Ai, "Tell the names of those men to the English Senate and they will be dealt with." Ai nodded, if she was able to stop these men from harming children then she would do whatever necessary to ensure it.

Zero and Kaname stepped out of the car first and then Yuki and Ai followed, Ai shied into her mother's side as the Dursleys were hauled out and into the building first, they were spitting and screaming obscenities at Ai.

Yuki took Ai's hand and guided her into the building, Kaname and Zero followed as they went down a corridor before coming to two large doors that opened when they reached them, there were many Vampires in the circular room.

Ai watched as her father went and sat on the raised platform, her mother guided her over to another platform, then the trial began.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Vernon Dursley. You are hereby on trial for harming a Pureblood child of the Kuran lineage, how do you plead?" Kaname asked the three humans coldly, they glared at him before Vernon decided to shout at him, "The whore deserved it, and she liked it, and I will carry the memory of her slick cunt to my grave."

Kaname turned his gaze onto Petunia Dursley amid the gasps of shock at the human male's brazenness, Petunia then screeched, "She isn't even human! She's a freak, just like her bitch of a mother!"

Now the Senate were beginning to get really angry at the way these humans were talking about their Queen and Princess, Dudley once again proved himself an idiot by speaking up, "Look, if you just lay her on the table and pry apart her scrawny legs you can see how much fun it is to rape her!"

Kaname looked over to Yuki and Ai and motioned for Ai to step forward, since she had mainly been hidden by her mother this was the first time Ai had been seen properly by the Senate, and they were shocked at the bruises covering her, and the clothes, just her cousin's shirt, she was in.

Kaname spoke lightly to Ai, "Ai Kuran, did these people abuse you sexually without your consent?" Ai looked to her father and replied in a voice that carried "Yes they and ten others did." The Senate was infuriated, they began screaming for the men's names causing Ai to shy back, her mother was suddenly beside her holding her.

Kaname called for silence which was quickly granted, "Ai Kuran, can you tell to the Senate the names of these people?" Ai nodded and began to give the list of names she had held in her memory for a long time.

"Peirs Polkiss, Rodney Grunnings, Richard Mason, Lupus Smith, Harold Kingsley, Harvey Kingsley, Adam Huntley, George Layman, Kingsley Fox and Tyler Grunnings." Ai shook slightly as she recounted the names of the men who had raped her.

"Do you know if they have ever sexually abused someone else?" Kaname asked gently, Ai was weeping as she replied, "The men, including the Dursleys would often boast to one another about who had killed the most girls after raping them that year. The only reason I am still alive is because I'm a Vampire."

That was that for the English Senate, yes there were some Vampires who drank from children, but the children were never Sexually abused in any way shape or form because children were to either be treasured or (if human) eaten, of course the Senate had cracked down on that activity quite recently and it now came with a death sentence.

Kaname called for silence again before asking, "All those in favour of these humans who harmed a Kuran child being fed to Level E's raise your hands." At that the Dursleys lost it and began screeching and yelling that they were 'upstanding citizens and no freaks were allowed to do this.'

All hands were raised, but then the door slammed open and Albus Dumbledore entered as if owned the place, he was surrounded by aurors and standing beside him was the Minister of Magic, with his chest puffed out, Madam Bones was also there and wasn't looking too pleased.

"We are here to collect Miss Potter and the Dursleys." Dumbledore spoke in a grandfatherly tone, "And what right do you have to do that?" Kaname asked in a voice only an idiot would think was calm.

"Now see here Vampire," Fudge spoke up, "You've tricked Miss Potter into believing she's a Vampire and that her family have been abusing her. Abuse simply doesn't happen to well adjusted people, it's a known fact!"

"Enough!" yelled Ai, "Miss Potter what have these Vampires done to you?" Minister Fudge spoke horrified, abuse simply wasn't condoned in the magical world, so for the 'saviour' to be covered in bruises and only wearing a frayed t shirt was preposterous.

"I am Ai Kuran, I am a Pureblooded Vampire of the Kuran lineage, and this was done to me by the Humans who are on trial. The reason no one knows about me being a Vampire is because Albus Dumbledore has been using a spell to supress my Vampire lineage ever since I was born. And I will not be ordered around by any of you anymore!" Ai stated proudly.

That's when Madam Bones spoke up, "Miss Kuran, are you telling me that Albus Dumbledore has been supressing your very nature with magic ever since you were born?" Ai nodded, "Yes, not only that but I've asked him to place me with another family ever since I re-entered the Wizarding World. I've even shown him my memories of Vernon Dursley raping me and selling me to other men!"

Now the Senate's eyes were all a bright glowing bloody red as they called for Dumbledore to be put on trial as well, Fudge was clearly shaken up, this wasn't how this was supposed to go, Madam Bones looked to be going over to the Vampires side.

Then the Muggle Prime Minister entered the room, Fudge puffed his chest out, certain that this was all going to be going his way now, "Minister Fudge, by order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, you are to allow the Dursley family to face the fate handed down to them by the English Vampire Senate, and you are to allow Princess Kuran to return to Japan with her royal parents. Or remain here in England and continue to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with at least six other Vampires as her Guard, along with her Royal parents."

Fudge appeared to be imitating a goldfish, as did Dumbledore for that matter, Yuki looked to her daughter and nodded, already knowing her daughter wanted to finish her education, "I wish to remain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to finish my magical education."

The Prime Minister nodded and said, "So be it, you will of course be accompanied by six other Vampires, as well as your Royal parents. Minister Fudge, I believe we should all take our leave so that justice may be administered."

The Wizarding delegation followed Mr Major out of the room quietly, as the Dursleys were taken away for their punishment Ai, Yuki and Zero all walked out of the room and back to the car, they were driven to a large castle like manor.

"Welcome to our English home, Ai." Yuki said as Ai looked at the building in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Ai first met her parents and godfather, two days ago six Vampires had arrived at the Kuran estate in England, Yuki was rather fond of all of them as they were all interesting characters.

There was Takuma Ichijou, a blonde haired green-eyed Vampire who was always trying to get Ai interested in manga, he failed continuously.

Ruka Suoen, a beautiful dusty blonde amber-eyed Vampire who was Yuki's confidant and helped Ai pick out a new wardrobe along with a ginger haired blue-eyed Vampire named Rima Touya, who was a model and someone who didn't talk much.

Senri Shiki was Rima's friend and didn't like talking all that much either, he too was a model, he had light blue eyes and dark maroon coloured hair.

Then there were the cousins, Hanabusa Aido, a blonde haired blue-eyed Vampire who could control ice, and Akatsuki Kain, an orange haired amber-eyed Vampire who could control fire and was often swept up in his cousin's shenanigans.

As soon as they had gotten home Ai had experienced bloodlust for the first time and had attacked her mother, to her mother's credit she just allowed Ai to feed of off her, when Ai had finished she began crying, fearing her mother wouldn't want her anymore.

Yuki had explained to her that all Vampire children went through a phase of bloodlust, and for purebloods it was especially difficult, but because Ai had been controlling it ever since she was ten, because Dumbledore thought she wasn't a Vampire and had only began to supress her nature once she got to Hogwarts, she would have an easier time adjusting to it.

And sure enough, a week later Ai was able to control her bloodlust completely because of how long she had been consciously supressing her nature, but that day was the true test, they were going shopping for Ai's Hogwarts supplies.

Ai had contacted her friend Hermione Granger and set up a meeting with her in the Leaky Cauldron, Ron Weasley had written saying that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore since she was a Vampire, as upset as Ai was over losing a friend she wasn't all that surprised at Ron's reaction.

Ron was a real brat when it came to change and anything seen as 'Dark' by the light wizards, unfortunately Vampires fell into that category, despite the fact that they were trying to help stop Vampires feeding of humans by creating blood tablets.

When they turned up at the Leaky Cauldron Hermione was standing out the front and spotted them quickly, "Ai!" She called happily as she ran towards her friend, as she pulled up in front of the group she grabbed Ai in a hug and said, "I'm so glad you're away from those evil monster Dursleys, and you've found your parents! I'm so happy for you Ai!"

Ai laughed happily and pulled back from her bushy haired friend before introducing her to her family and families friends, "I'm so glad to see you Hermione, why are you so accepting of this?" Ai was happy she still had a friend, but she was suspicious.

Hermione dragged her into the Leaky Cauldron and to an empty table, once everyone was sitting down she told her friend the reason, "I was attacked by a Level E when I was five, but my adoptive parents, who are Level C's, rescued me and adopted me. So unlike idiot Ron, I understand that not all Vampires are bad, they're just like humans in the sense that they're varied!"

"That's a very grown up way to look at it Hermione." Yuki says softly smiling at her daughter's friend, "It's the only way to look at it! If you look at it any other way your being an idiot!"

"We'd best get moving if we want to avoid the midday rush." Hermione said matter-of-factly, the Kuran's agreed and as they entered Diagon Alley they ignored the looks of terror sent their way, amd headed straight to Gringotts Bank.

They exchanged some money as Ai point blank refused to take any of the Potter families money, despite being named heir, her reason? "I'm not taking money from the man who abused my mother and took her away from my father!"

They quickly got the books from Flourish and Blotts, before heading to Madame Malkin's shop, only to be told that 'their kind wouldn't be served…and neither would anyone who endorsed them invading the Wizarding world.' The last part was said straight to Hermione who looked like she would have gone a rant and gotten the aurors involved if Ai hadn't pulled her away.

In the end they went to the muggle world and found dresses for Ai and Hermione.

The girls parted and promised that Ai and her family would visit Hermione's family the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Ai and her parents and Guards cars pulled up next to Hermione's parent's house, Ai suddenly sat up straight as she heard sobbing, she was out of the car before the engine turned off and had entered the open house, to her the fact that the house was open was another sign something was wrong.

Her parents were quick on her trail, "I can smell blood!" Said Zero, "Hermione!" Ai screamed as she came across a scene from a horror movie, there were two piles of ash and surrounded by blood, pierced by three bullets and a couple knives was her best friend.

Ai fell to the ground beside Hermione, "Ai…the hunters…thought I was a Vampire…Wh-when they figured out I wasn't, they left me to…to die." Hermione sobbed quietly Ai made up her mind, "Hermione, there is to much damage…" "Ai, you'll have to let her feed on your blood if you go through with this." Her mother warned.

Ai didn't care though, Hermione was hurt, her best friend was dying, there was only one thing left to do, "Hermione, I can turn you, but it's your choice…What do you choose?" Hermione didn't think about it, "I promised in first year didn't I? That Ron, you and I would protect each other…Ron might not have kept his word. But I won't let you be alone again!"

"Thank you Hermione." And with that Ai leaned over and sunk her fangs into Hermione's neck, she drunk the blood for a few seconds before pulling back, "Come on, lets get you out of here." Ai said quietly as she hauled Hermione up and helped her limp out of the house.

Hermione fell into an unconscious sate when they got her into the car, "Will she be okay?" Ai asked, terrified for her best friend's life, "Yes, see? She is already healing, we're almost home Ai." Yuki soothed her daughter's fearful emotions.

They quickly helped a tired Hermione into the house where the two girls were taken to a guest bedroom, Hermione started panting heavily, "It's alright, Mimi…We'll take care of you." Ai swore as Hermione finally gave into the thirst and bit into Ai's neck.

After about thirty seconds Hermione pulled back, "I didn't hurt you…did I?" "No, you don't have to worry about me. How do you feel?" "Tired, and thirsty." "It's always difficult in the beginning, but you'll cope. Especially now that you've gotten your sire's blood in you." Zero said as he knelt down next to the hugging girls.

"Zero will help Hermione with her bloodlust, he's become very good at controlling his over the years, you need to rest, Ai." Yuki said gently, Ai looked at Hermione before going with her mother, "I'll be alright, you always told me I'm stronger than I think. I finally believe you. Go rest, Ai, I'll be fine."

Ai allowed Yuki to pull her out of the room and down the corridor into her own bedroom.


End file.
